


Little Things

by panicparade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: “Potter,” Malfoy groans, “what I’m saying is that I’m not here to bother anyone. If it makes any difference, I’m probably more uncomfortable than anyone else in this room.”Harry pretends to think about it. “You know what, thatactuallydoes make me feel better.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 456





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for the HD Mpreg Fest 2016 [here](https://harrydracompreg.livejournal.com/293153.html).
> 
>  **Title:** Little Things  
>  **Author/Artist:**  
>  **Prompt:** When Luna dragged a shocked Draco to their weekly pub nights and plopped him next to Harry, declaring, with a serene smile, that they will be great friends, no one had been able to say a word for more than 10 mins. 2 years later, as they surrounded the limp body of a certain Harry Potter who had fainted, everyone was asking the same question: "What happened?" "Draco said he's pregnant," murmured a bewildered Harry Potter.  
>  **Word Count/Art Medium:** ~4200  
>  **Rating:** PG 13  
>  **Contains (Highlight to view):** * Fluff-y fluff . . . that’s about it.*  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Epilogue compliant?:** Not at all.  
>  **Who is pregnant?:** * Draco! *  
>  **Notes:** Dear Prompter, I adored this prompt! It was such a fun fic to write and I do hope you enjoy it. :) Hugs and gratitude to tava_d for beta reading and fixing the multitude of errors, and to lyonessheart for reassuring me that it's not a horrible fic. ♥ All remaining mistakes are my own because I just can’t stop changing things.

Harry sighs as he steps out of the Floo, ash falling around him as he shrugs off his outer robes. He’s too tired to be bothered with cleaning up right now, the ache of spending over eight hours on a stakeout beginning to take its toll. All he wants is a bath, hopefully he can convince his husband to give him one of those magical massages that make all stress and aches disappear. He’s just dropped his satchel by the coat stand when he hears a soft giggle, followed by his husband’s deep voice. 

Harry heads for the living room, the door left ajar, giving him a perfect view of the scene inside. The fire is lit, casting warm light over the room as his children play on the rug in front of it. Scorpius, his little scholar, is poring over a colouring book, filling the colours in neatly within the lines. Albus, the complete opposite of his twin, is focussed on his Quidditch models, making the miniature of his Aunt Ginny zoom around the room. 

Albus is the first to spot him, shrieking “Daddy!” before running up to him. Scorpius follows behind, hanging onto Harry’s other arm. 

Draco smirks at him from the sofa, carefully marking his page and closing the book he was reading. 

“They’re never going to bed now.” 

Harry looks at his boys jumping up and down in front of him, shooting question after question. _Did you catch any bad guys? Did Uncle Ron catch any bad guys? Did you duel with somebody? Did Uncle Ron duel with somebody?_

“Alright,” Harry says, loud enough to drown out the steadily increasing voices, “one at a time. Come on, let’s go sit with Father.” He herds them towards Draco; Albus clambers onto his father’s lap, while Scorpius waits patiently for Harry to lift him onto his lap. 

“So,” Albus starts, leaning forward eagerly, “did you catch any bad guys today?” 

Harry chuckles as Draco wraps an arm around Albus and pulls him back just as he’s about to slip off and fall. “No, we didn’t. But we did manage to find where they are.” 

“Will you catch them tomorrow, then?” Scorpius pipes up from Harry’s lap.

“Maybe. We first need to be sure there aren’t any more bad guys around.” 

“Will you duel them?” Albus asks, waving his legs and kicking Draco in the shins. 

“Err, I don’t think so,” Harry explains. 

Albus snorts and leans back against Draco’s chest. “Boring.” 

“I think it sounds exciting,” Scorpius exclaims, looking up at Harry in awe. Harry doesn’t think he’ll ever run out of these moments, times when he looks at Albus and Scorpius and can’t believe how lucky he is. 

“Question time is over, it’s time for bed now,” Draco says, getting ready to stand. Within seconds the room is filled with twin protests, both boys loudly proclaiming their displeasure. 

As Harry watches Draco fondly argue with the boys, a nightly ritual, he thinks back to the day they first met after the end of the war.

~*~

“So, this is fun.”

Hermione catches Harry's eye from across the table, she looks _almost_ as uncomfortable as he feels. Maybe even more. He’s glad that Ron decided to skip tonight in favour of catching up on sleep.

Harry’s not sure Ron’s reaction would have been as subdued as his. 

The only person who looks they’re having fun is Luna. She’s been chatting with Malfoy non-stop, ever since the moment she walked into the pub with the git in tow, ignoring everyone’s shocked expressions and, in Dean’s case, barely whispered mumblings of displeasure.

Now, with Luna at the bar with Seamus, Harry and Hermione were left alone with Malfoy who seemed to be enjoying himself just as much as they were and _yet_ , was making no move to leave. 

“Excuse me,” Hermione says calmly and heads off towards the bar, ignoring Harry’s silent plea.

He barely resists the urge to bang his head on the table. 

“Potter.” 

Harry keeps staring at the posters around the pub. 

“Potter.” 

He didn’t know you could be fined for flying a broomstick while intoxicated. The things you can learn from bar posters. 

“Potter!” 

“Ow! What the fuck, Malfoy?” Harry snaps, rubbing his, now, stinging arm. 

Malfoy rolls his eyes. “Oh, relax. It was a mild hex, nothing that will leave a mark.” 

Harry glares. 

Malfoy sighs. “Fine. I’m sorry, you little baby. Now listen,” he says, squirming on his seat as he nervously plays with the condensation dripping down his glass, “I know you probably don’t want me here -” 

“Gee,” Harry snaps, “how did you ever guess that?” 

“-trust me, if it was up to me, I wouldn’t be here either,” Malfoy goes on, ignoring Harry, “but Luna is the only one in the office who’s decent to me and she’s actually okay to work with. So when she asked, more like insisted, that I accompany her, I couldn’t really say no.” 

“Tough shit.” 

“Potter,” Malfoy groans, “what I’m saying is that I’m not here to bother anyone. If it makes any difference, I’m probably more uncomfortable than anyone else in this room.”

Harry pretends to think about it. “You know what, that _actually_ does make me feel better.” 

Before Malfoy can shoot back a retort, Luna appears, beaming at the two of them as she places their drinks on the table. 

“I knew you would be best friends in no time!” 

Rather than answer, Harry opts for drowning himself in alcohol. He knows when to pick his battles.

~*~

Harry follows the boys up the stairs as Draco sets the wards for the night. They live in a well-known and safe community, but some habits never die and the safety of their children is something Harry and Draco would never take for granted.

“. . . but then Aunt Hermione walked into the room. She was so angry. Rose is grounded for a week.” Albus chortles, nudging Scorpius with his elbow. He looks far too gleeful to be completely innocent. Harry watches in amusement as Scorpius shoots his brother a glare, almost an identical copy of the unimpressed look Draco wears when he’s just about done with Harry’s antics. 

“Come on, into bed both of you,” Harry gently herds them along, knowing full well just how long it’s going to take them to get changed and tucked into bed. 

He smiles as Draco walks up to him; with the boys distracted, Harry can see how Draco finally let’s his relaxed face fall as he gets checked over for injuries. 

“I’m fine,” Harry reassures him, pressing a kiss on his brow. Draco says nothing but standing as close as they are, Harry can feel his body relax, curl a little more into his.

~*~

Malfoy keeps coming back.

Harry’s not sure if it’s because Luna insists and he decides he doesn’t care. It’s a little surprising how soon he gets used to Malfoy sitting there, always on the seat next to his, staring into his glass or talking to Luna. He doesn’t try to talk to Harry again; Harry tries not to analyse the part of him that secretly, just maybe, wants him to. 

He’s having fun watching Ron and Seamus argue about the Canon’s chances in the upcoming match when something catches his eye. Malfoy is at the bar, standing a little apart from the rest of the crowd and he looks very uncomfortable. Harry frowns and looks for Luna, when he spots a man approach Malfoy, making the other take a few steps back, his posture rigid. 

Harry is out of his seat before he knows it, striding towards the bar with sure steps. He slips between Malfoy and the other man, leaning against the bar as he turns towards Malfoy. 

“What are you having?” 

Malfoy blinks, his expression stunned as he stares at Harry. Harry, for his part, tries not to smile in glee at how he managed to surprise Malfoy. 

“Err,” Malfoy stammers, a blush staining his cheeks, “I . . . Potter, I was thinking of trying something new today.” 

Harry nods. “That sounds fun. I’ll do it too.” Before Malfoy can interrupt he flags down the bartender and asks for his suggestions. 

“I’ll have the Blitz Banshee and I think Malfoy would like a Hangover Horntail?” He asks, giving the bartender the order when Malfoy shrugs. 

As they’re waiting for their drinks, Malfoy speaks up. He’s looking straight at Harry when he says, “I didn’t need your help.” 

“I know,” Harry agrees. 

Malfoy arches an eyebrow, “Really?” 

Harry tries not to think about how Malfoy’s arm is almost touching his, the crowd gathered around them pushing them closer by the minute. 

“Yeah, I do. But it doesn’t hurt to have someone at your back, right?” 

Malfoy doesn’t answer and Harry ignores the fact that they sit closer together than before.

~*~

“Can dad tell us a story today?” Albus asks.

“Why don’t we let daddy rest today and I -” 

Harry settles on the bed next to Albus and carefully tucks the covers around him, “It’s okay. We can do a short one today.” 

He ignores Draco’s smirk and settles in; Harry knows that neither of them are any good at denying their sons. 

“Which one -” 

“The dragon!” 

“No! The one with the merpeople!” 

Before they can start bickering, Draco speaks up, “Let’s go with the dragon story for today? Daddy’s tired and the merpeople story is very long.” 

Harry shoots him a grateful smile, he really is exhausted, and starts retelling the story of the time when Ron, Hermione and he stole a dragon from Gringotts.

~*~

Friday becomes the day to try a new drink. The pub frequent has a surprisingly vast menu and they never seem to run out of new things to try. Some Harry loves and goes back for more; others he would rather never have again.

And then there are those drinks that make his head go fuzzy and often lead to cloudy judgements and decisions he wouldn’t take when sober. 

Like going back home with Malfoy. 

They’re not friends. They’re barely acquaintances. Granted, they’re acquaintances that drink together every week and also always sit next to each other at the bar and Harry still doesn’t know how Malfoy has better alcohol tolerance than him but _still_. Drinking together does not equal sleeping with someone and yet, on a rainy Saturday morning, Harry wakes up to a naked Malfoy staring at him. 

A naked, furious, Malfoy. 

“What the hell happened?” 

Harry flinches. “Quiet down, Malfoy, jeez.” He hides under the pillow and sighs in relief at the reprieve from the bright light. His joy though is short lived when Malfoy snatches the pillow away. 

“Wake up, Potter!” 

“Why? It’s a Saturday. Lemme sleep,” he murmurs, trying to slide under the covers. If he can’t see Malfoy then he probably isn’t here. 

Except, Malfoy is a prat. 

“No,” Malfoy snaps, pulling the covers away. Harry almost laughs at the owlish expression on his face when he realises Harry’s naked too. “Why aren’t you freaking out right now?” 

Harry sighs. “How would that help?” 

“What?” 

“How would freaking out right now solve anything?” Harry asks him, tugging the covers back. 

“Potter, stop being so logical.” 

Harry ignores him and stretches covering himself, ready to get a few more hours of sleep. 

“Potter.” 

He starts to drift, warm and content in that space between sleep and consciousness . . . 

_Whack!_

“Malfoy!” 

For his part, Malfoy looks mildly regretful but Harry can see the amused smirk hiding behind the pillow that had just made contact with his head. 

“Fine,” Malfoy grumbles, caving under Harry’s stare. “You’re right. I’m just going to head home then.” 

Harry shakes his head. “It’s the middle of the night, Malfoy. Relax. Sleep for a few more hours and leave in the morning. Or leave if you want to but I’m going to back to bed.” 

He’s almost asleep when he feels the covers shift and Malfoy’s leg brush against his. He hides his smile in the pillow and drifts off to the sound of Malfoy’s steady breathing.

~*~

They’re both asleep by the time Harry reaches the part about them flying out of Gringotts on the dragon. He shares a fond smile with Draco before carefully smoothing the covers around Albus as Draco places Scorpius’s penguin plushy back on the bed.

Harry arches his back outside their room, finally starting to feel the aches creep up his muscles after a day spent in mostly the same position. Draco tuts and places a hand on Harry’s back, gently moving him towards their room. 

“Get undressed,” Draco calls over his back, rolling his eyes at Harry’s brightened expression. “For a _bath_ , I’ll add those oils that relax your muscles.” 

The thought of settling into a warm bath, surrounded by the heady scent of chamomile and peppermint, makes Harry already feel better. By the time he enters the bathroom, a trail of clothes behind him, it already smells divine. 

He gets in, letting out a long breath at the relief. He smiles at the feeling of Draco running his fingers through his hair.

~*~

It becomes a regular affair. Not that Harry actively tried to prevent it from happening again. Malfoy would usually be gone by the morning, leaving Harry sleeping.

Of course they couldn’t exactly keep it hidden forever. 

“So, what’s going on between you and Malfoy?” Hermione asks Harry, eyeing the other man as he laughs along to something Luna says. Harry’s too focussed on how much younger Malfoy looks when he laughs, how he laughs a lot more around him. 

“Huh?” 

Hermione’s smirk makes Harry swallow nervously. His belated, “I don’t know what you mean,” is weak, even to his ears. 

Malfoy chooses that moment to look at Harry, his eyes bright and a shy smile gracing his lips as he quirks his head in question. 

“Gotta go, I have to, uh, clean my house. Yeah. See you ‘Mione.” 

He misses the look shared between Ron and Hermione as he makes for the door. Malfoy is waiting for him outside, leaning against the wall opposite the pub entrance. He looks nervous, scuffing his boot against the ground as he refuses to make eye contact. Harry’s chest clenches, an ache building as he worries about what Malfoy might say. 

“Umm, Potter, it’s been fun, what we’ve been doing…” 

Harry wants to be anywhere but here, away from the hollow ache in his chest, 

“. . . but, I was wondering, if maybe tonight, we could, umm, go have dinner instead? Together?” 

Harry frowns. _Wait_. Malfoy is staring at him, biting his lip as he waits for Harry to reply. The ache has been replaced by a warmth that’s filling his body, starting from his toes to the tips of his fingers. 

He wants to share this feeling with Malfoy, show him how he makes him feel. But he can’t find the words to express himself, so he kisses Malfoy instead. Slowly and softly, one hand cradling Malfoy’s cheeks as he presses him back against the wall. Malfoy wraps an arm around Harry’s waist, the other hand burying itself in Harry’s hair, making him moan and nip at Malfoy’s lip. 

There’s a loud whoop. 

They break apart in surprise to find most of their friends standing at the door to the pub. Hermione is rolling her eyes as Ron hands Seamus some money and Luna is smiling proudly at them. 

Malfoy groans and buries his face in Harry’s chest, making Harry laugh and pull him closer. 

They go on the date that night, and Harry finds himself falling just a little bit further. They’re still ribbed at by their friends, everyone mocking just how _not_ stealthy they were but Harry can’t feel anything but joy. Its’ perfect, everything is perfect.

Then, a year after they first spent the night together, Draco storms into the pub. Harry’s been waiting for him, drink at the ready, knowing just how difficult the busy week has been for his boyfriend. 

“Hey you,” Harry greets him, sliding the drink over once he spots the scowl on Draco’s face. To his surprise Draco nudges the glass away, opting to move his seat next to Harry’s and lean against him. 

“Tough day?” 

Draco laughs, his entire body shaking as he chuckles against Harry’s shoulder. 

“You have _no_ idea.”

Harry turns a little, aware of everyone around the table trying not to listen in. Draco looks tired, dark circles stark against his pale complexion, his cheekbones more pronounced as a result of all the missed meals. Harry knows he can’t force him to do anything he doesn’t want to do but he decides then and there to be more forceful when Draco wants to skip a meal. 

“Tell me,” he asks softly, wondering what could have possibly happened to get Draco so tensed.

He is not ready for Draco’s answer. 

Harry wakes up on the floor, Hermione kneeling next to him while the rest of his friends alternate between looking at him and at Draco. He groans, standing up with Ron’s help. 

“You okay, mate?” Seamus asks, handing him a glass of water. 

Harry nods distractedly, eyes fixed on Draco who is looking at him calmly but Harry can spot the tension in his posture. Harry reaches across the table to hold Draco’s hand and squeezes it, giving him a soft smile as he watches Draco look him over. 

“So, umm,” Hermione starts, reluctant to interrupt, “what happened?”

“Draco’s pregnant,” Harry mumbles, still in a daze. He feels like his entire life just got tilted on its axis and it won’t ever reset the same. As they get hugged by everyone around them, congratulations and exclamations all around, Harry and Draco don’t let go of each other’s hand.

~*~

The water is perfect, Harry feels better all ready, all that’s missing is . . .

“Get in with me?” he asks, tugging on Draco’s sleeve. 

Draco laughs. “I don’t think so, you need to relax.” 

“And you can help me do so.” 

Harry grins, aware of just how helpless Draco is when faced with his smiles. Pleading looks don’t work with Draco anymore, his husband has developed an immunity to them which proves very useful each time the twins ask for something unreasonable. But when faced with his family’s smiles, their happy faces directed right at him, Draco melts faster than butter. 

“Come on,” Harry tries, slipping his hand under Draco’s shirt to caress the smooth skin of his back. He slides his hand higher, taking the shirt with him, fluttering his fingers against Draco’s side till he’s squirming, trying not to laugh. 

“Fine, _fine_!” Draco gasps, biting his lip to hide his smile. 

Harry folds his arms on the edge of the bathtub and rests his head on them, giving Draco his full attention as he undresses. Draco takes his time, neatly folding each article of clothing, but Harry isn’t complaining, it gives him more time to admire his husband’s broad shoulders, the curve of his spine and those hip bones he’s spent hours marking.

Draco rolls his eyes at Harry, but he makes sure to sway his hips as he walks to the bathtub, waiting till Harry has scooted back to climb in. He settles in front of Harry, back to his chest, and sighs in contentment as Harry wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer. 

Harry nuzzles along Draco’s neck, placing light kisses and nips as he splays his fingers on Draco’s stomach, ghosting along the almost faded scar that he knows is there. 

The night Draco got the scar was simultaneously the scariest and the happiest night of Harry’s life.

~*~

Harry’s tired and sweaty, every single muscle in his body aching after a day filled with continuous field exercises. All he wants now is to get into bed with Draco, after a warm bath, and talk till they fall asleep. Most nights they stay awake talking about the twins, while the two give gentle nudges against Draco’s stomach. He still can’t believe they’ll be here soon, just another week. They have almost everything ready for the two but Harry feels like all the prep in the world won’t make him feel ready for being a father.

He’s in the training room, peeling off his sweaty t-shirt when Hermione’s Patronus appears, making him jump back and knock his shoulder against his locker. 

“Harry,” Hermione sounds panicked, her Patronus twirling in the air, “Draco thinks he’s in labour-”

Harry sucks in a sharp breath, twisting his t-shirt in his hands. Fuck, fuck, double fuck. He needs to leave now. 

“-we’re at the pub and he’s refusing to leave till you get here. Come quickly!” 

As the Patronus fades away, Harry rushes to the door, only to double back when he realises he’s shirtless. 

By the time he reaches the pub, pushing through the crowd around the door, he’s almost got his emotions under control. He knows Draco will already be panicking enough for both of them, he needs to be the calm one today. 

“Draco!” 

Harry rushes over to their table, relieved to see almost all their friends standing around Draco. He shoots Hermione a grateful look before kneeling by Draco’s chair and taking his hand. 

“Hi,” he says softly, looking over Draco. He’s slumped in the chair, his hair messy and cheeks flushed. He has one hand on his stomach, stroking over his shirt; Harry smiles when Draco looks at him, his eyes bright as he breathes a sigh of relief. 

“You’re here,” Draco whispers, gritting his teeth and tightening his hold on Harry’s hand as another contraction hits. 

Harry presses a kiss against his wrist, “Where else should I be?”

Draco huffs out a laugh, wincing as he straightens a little. 

“Do you think you can stand? I sent Healer Walsh a Patronus, he’ll be expecting us.” 

Draco nods, and with Ron’s help, Harry gets him standing. Draco’s leaning mostly on him and Harry wraps an arm around his waist to steady him. Seamus and Hermione walk ahead, clearing a path through the typical Friday night pub crowd. Ron and Luna bring up the rear, carrying everyone’s bags and coats. 

They get to St. Mungo’s in record time, Draco’s wince more pronounced with each contraction. Thankfully, the Healer is waiting for them, ready to sign them in. 

As they prep Draco, Harry hugs him fiercely, promising him, “You’ll be okay. We’ve gone through the procedure with the Healer loads of times. Within minutes they’ll get our boys out.” 

Draco nods but Harry can see the fear on his face. He’s got a tight grip on Harry’s t shirt, blinking up at him through tears. 

“And when you wake up,” Harry continues, struggling to keep his voice calm, “I’ll be there, with our sons in my arms. I don’t know how I’ll hold them both but I’ll manage, till their father wakes up and they can see just how loved they are going to be.” 

“Gentlemen,” Healer Walsh speaks up, the smile on his face reassuring Harry a little, “it’s time.” 

Harry gives Draco a kiss, holding his hand till he feels the effects of the anaesthetic spell take over and Draco’s asleep. He wishes he could go in with Draco, whisper in his ear throughout the procedure but they’d known from the start that due to the fact that Draco was having twins, the less people in the room the better. Something to do with the twins fluctuating magical cores.

It’s only when he’s back in the waiting room, that Harry feels the emotions overwhelm him and he all but falls onto the seat next to Ron’s, letting his best friend take his weight. The next thirty two minutes are the longest of his life as he alternates between pacing the room and hugging the life out of his friends. When Healer Walsh enters the room, Harry sobs in relief as the man walks up to him and says, “You can go see them now. Draco is still sleeping but your sons are waiting to meet you.”

Harry smiles shakily at his friends and follows the Healer, he feels like his entire body is thrumming with anticipation. The room is filled with soft light, enough for Harry to make out Draco sleeping on the bed, the tension in his gut unwinds at seeing him okay, right there in front of him. The cots are next to the bed and Harry gasps in awe as he looks down at his sons, both of them swaddled in soft blankets. They are sleeping, making tiny little snuffling sounds, and Harry can do nothing but stare, too afraid to reach in and hold them. 

A sigh from the bed makes him turn, Draco’s fidgeting, his eyes blinking as he tries to stay awake. 

Harry sits by his side and leans down to kiss his forehead, lingering for a few seconds just to breathe. 

“Shh,” he whispers, running a hand through Draco’s hair, “they’re okay. Both of them, Draco, they’re okay.” 

Draco smiles, the last thing he hears before losing his battle to sleep is Harry promising, his breath brushing against Draco’s lips, “I love you.”

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my drive while looking for an old draft and realised I never cross-posted to Ao3 back then so here it is! I need to find a way to cross-post my 2014 submission as well but that's entirely done with images and is a PDF document so not sure how that would work.


End file.
